User talk:CrystalStorm51
Yeah, why?RnR (talk) 02:32, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Burn is a manga series created by Camilla d'Errico. Quite a fun read.RnR (talk) 02:35, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help on the titanium page!TheKaiwind (talk) 00:27, May 3, 2013 (UTC)TheKaiwind. and that sounds good to me Gabriel456 (talk) 15:10, January 17, 2016 (UTC) sorry, part of me thought you meant something on the line of a combo of Enhanced Vision and Sense Focusing; gaining super vision by focusing it on one eye XD but I'm honestly unsure about this... Gabriel456 (talk) 01:00, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Your idea would be usable if you expand it to Community Manipulation, tho I'm not sure if we have power that already covers it. Civilization Manipulation might get close but isn't really it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:57, July 14, 2016 (UTC) When it says community, does it say what species/civilization/technology level you need to have, hmm...? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:04, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: Avatar Manipulation This is as crazy and brilliant a power as they get. Never would have thought of it. If one can control reincarnations, life and death cycles and spirituality, why not avatars? Very cool and original. Kusarigama (talk) 12:04, April 2, 2017 (UTC) I'll have to go with way too focused with this. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:44, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Only working on one power isn't enough? --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:58, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Wish is singular concept. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:56, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Planetary Life Force Manipulation: related to Ley Line Manipulation? Accelerated Mind Development: sub-power of Accelerated Development Shock Inducement: shock as in electricity or scaring them? Surface Generation: as in Platform Creation or Surface Manipulation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:23, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Planetary Life Force Manipulation: doable Accelerated Mind Development: doable Shock Inducement: isn't that Fear Inducement? Surface Manipulation: doable --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:38, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Not sure if that is really worth it, but meh... go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:48, April 5, 2017 (UTC) don't normal Motion Manipulation already does that? Tsubasa16 (talk) 00:06, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Phenomenon Manipulation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:34, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Description Manipulation = Definition Manipulation? Enhanced Attack/Defense - doable --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:16, May 30, 2017 (UTC) So basically Limitation to Definition Manipulation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:14, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Pretty sure we don't have that, so have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:18, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Wallrunning Limitation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:37, May 31, 2017 (UTC) May not be able to run on totally vertical surfaces. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:56, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Isn't that basically Evolution Manipulation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:22, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Manipulating/causing/removing Reactive Adaptations? Just environment feels bit limited. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:40, June 4, 2017 (UTC) "Manipulating/causing/removing Reactive Adaptations?" --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:41, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Then you can go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:58, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Mark Manipulation - too specific. Ceiling/Floor Manipulation - if you can think one word to cover those both on page-name. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:37, June 6, 2017 (UTC) OK. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:01, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Action Manipulation: define action Stage Manipulation: too specific. Form Creation: Category:Forms? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:13, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Action: doable but needs good explanation Form Creation: too specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:01, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Could use better name, but doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:00, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Trance Manipulation: too specific Life Manipulation: strictly on life and not life-force? Spatial Perception: doable tho name is bit clunky Anchored Essence: doable but needs better name --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:24, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:12, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Nutrient Manipulation: too specific Physics Negation: doable Knowledge Sense: make it Knowledge Intuition so it allows user to intuit either the right answer or way to find it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:58, June 11, 2017 (UTC) New Articles Hey there. Sorry I didn't get back to you. Been busy. Action Manipulation is very interesting. Almost seemed to generalized to define. Been actually trying to find users for your Spatial Perception page. Cool stuff. Hi, I'm wondering if you created the "multitasking" image? I am working with a professor who would like to use the image in a book she is writing, so I'm trying to track down the owner. Please let me know, thanks! Logan.glasenapp (talk) 03:15, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Dependency Transcendence - Limitation Transcendence/Weakness Removal? Inertia Generation - doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:30, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Passageway Manipulation - doable Room Manipulation - pretty much covered by Wall Manipulation/Floor & Ceiling Manipulation Objectivity Manipulation - I think that we have something that pretty much covers this... --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:34, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Would the Room Manipulation include just the room or also everything in it, like furniture? Objectivity Manipulation - go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:42, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:47, June 18, 2017 (UTC) New powers Very interesting. What made you think of adding these? Were they compliments to Wall Manipulation and Floor & Ceiling Manipulation? Alternate Self Mimicry - find a better name and go ahead Multi-Rotation - needs better explanation Motion Condition Immunity - bit too specific I think. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:52, June 19, 2017 (UTC) It's pretty much Discomfort Immunity. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:33, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Id Manipulation/Superego Manipulation - combine them into Jungian Archetype Manipulation Stimulus - too specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:15, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Simpler if you go with just Psyche Manipulation and drop the JAM, for the PM see here. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:25, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Essentially covered by various other powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:30, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Room Creation: doable but bit frivolous really. Movement Creation: ? Lethal Mode: doable Robotic Entity Manipulation: figure better name and you have a deal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:20, June 21, 2017 (UTC) WAY too specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:17, June 21, 2017 (UTC) I meant the page needed a slight clean up, for example the categories were placed in the actual page instead of their separate box. I sorted most of it myself. Death horseman94 (talk) 10:07, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Aerosol Manipulation: figure out better name and go ahead. Alloy Manipulation: too specific Boundary Bypassing: we don't have anything like this yet? Furniture Creation: go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:59, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Still cleaves bit too close to specific side. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:12, June 22, 2017 (UTC) I think you need to check Wikipedia, dictionary and synonyms for that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:35, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Bugger. Try to figure out something descriptive... --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:50, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Mirage Manipulation: too specific Cosmic Event Manipulation: all parts of it are covered by several powers Universe Absorption: go with Astronomical Object Absorption and you got a deal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:35, June 23, 2017 (UTC) That's a toss-up between Season Manipulation and Holiday Manipulation, depending on which way you look at it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:04, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Mineral Manipulation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:11, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Earth Manipulation --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:15, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Soil Manipulation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:27, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Sure Gabriel456 (talk) 19:29, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Honestly it just is covered in so many ways. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:46, June 23, 2017 (UTC) OK. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:12, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Motion Mimicry: as in when it happens or learn to do the motion? Momentum Storage: doable Existence Intuition: doable, tho you need to explain why intuition instead of sense/detection Ambience Manipulation: too specific Ritual Manipulation: doable --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:30, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Silly but interesting. Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:09, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Special:Whatlinkshere, but you find it from the rules page as well. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:27, June 24, 2017 (UTC) To be blunt, I don't know.Gabriel456 (talk) 17:53, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Reply They had similar enough applications and capabilities to be the same page. Imouto 22:43, June 24, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Actually all of the users on Speed Accumulation does exactly that. So no need for momentum store when speed accumulation covers both motion and speed. Imouto 23:26, June 24, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Skating: not sure if we have power that doese this but it's at least mentioned as part of existing power. Motion Inversion: might have better name but doable Consequence Inducement: ? Special Effects Manipulation: I'd say existing powers more than cover this. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:24, June 25, 2017 (UTC) OK. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:21, June 25, 2017 (UTC) See above. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:12, June 25, 2017 (UTC) New Power Is there a difference between Motion Mimicry and Miming? Based on some observations, they seem pretty similar. Don't we have something like this? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:38, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:14, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:16, June 26, 2017 (UTC) You might want to consider making it Acceleration Manipulation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:26, June 26, 2017 (UTC) So it does, didn't even remember that one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:52, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:56, June 26, 2017 (UTC) sure. Gabriel456 (talk) 22:03, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Hyper Acceleration is very cool. Upon seeing it, I almost immediately thought of a user. Kusarigama (talk) 01:03, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Kuiper Belt Manipulation: bit of rephrasing and ABM would cover that too Accelerated Thought Frequency: I think we have powers that cover that Cloud Walking: Air Walking Limitation Video Trapping: expand to other digital media --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:21, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Modify ABM to include all rocks in space. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:52, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Bit too specific I think. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:58, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Eldritch Manipulation: any relations to Eldritch Magic? Literary Intuition: details? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:04, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Eldritch Manipulation - doable Literature Intuition - too specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:09, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Pretty sure the existing powers cover this. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:02, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:35, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Just with items or while for example riding a horse? Could use better/more descriptive name. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:56, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Meh, doable but not really that interesting. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:00, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Try explaining that gain without using spring analogues. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:01, June 29, 2017 (UTC) I mean repeat the explanation from your first post without using spring as basis. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:12, June 29, 2017 (UTC) It is an interesting, slightly confusing article. Neat, though. Kusarigama (talk) 04:38, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Right Manipulation: Law Manipulation? Adhesive Combat: bit too specific I think Underground Sense: Seismic Sense? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:42, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Right Manipulation: Reward Manipulation Underground Sense: Find better name. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:03, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Let's try that again: Reward Manipulation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:00, June 30, 2017 (UTC) (eyeroll) Any connections between those two? --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:01, June 30, 2017 (UTC) At this point, what ever. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:25, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Wasn't really bother, just completely forgot where we were. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:30, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Sure. Gabriel456 (talk) 13:21, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Association Manipulation: doable but needs good explanation Escher Effect: sub-power of Illogical Maze Creation Population Augmentation: Fertility Inducement? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:54, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Associations at least. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:07, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:56, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Surface Running: Wallcrawling Athletic Combat: Ninjutsu Weightlessness Negation: too specific Condition Restoration: Restoration --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:35, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Surface Running - still feels too specific, but whatever. Athletic Combat - have you watched ninja-combat? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:08, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Fine, go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:38, July 3, 2017 (UTC) eh, not sure about that one, tbh. Gabriel456 (talk) 11:55, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Attack Concentration- Attack Compression.SageM (talk) 23:40, July 3, 2017 (UTC)SageM Also Omni-Lingualism is lingual intuitionSageM (talk) 23:50, July 3, 2017 (UTC)SageM Revolution Manipulation: Nothing to do with social upheavals? Durability Concentration: expand that to other things that body and you have something usable Alien Intuition: doable Automatic Telekinesis: that's Limitation "may have to concentrate" Randomization: Chaos Inducement --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:24, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Just a bad joke really. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:10, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Usable but name is bit misleading. You know how many obvious jokes German Physiology gets... --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:25, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Armors, objects (making weapon more durable when someone tries to break it), vehicles (before hitting something), etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:41, July 4, 2017 (UTC) I'd have to say that's too specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:13, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Which did what? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:23, July 4, 2017 (UTC) That's pretty specific. Compound Manipulation: didn't you ask about this once already? Equid Manipulation: doable but bit pointless Game Creation: too specific. Enhanced Wits: expand and rename --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:17, July 5, 2017 (UTC) CM - doable EW - accelerated mental abilities in general, allowing faster thinking, reactions, etc.: there's bit time between sensing something, getting it to the part of brain that actually does something to that knowledge, getting it to part that does what is needed and then acting. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:28, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Bead Manipulation: Sphere Manipulation includes "spherical objects of any sizes and material", so bit of expansion there would cover this. Foreign Environment Manipulation: this isn't covered by Un-Usual Variations of Environment Manipulation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:27, July 5, 2017 (UTC) For Bead Manipulation: point, go ahead. For Foreign Environment Manipulation: have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:37, July 5, 2017 (UTC) I might be able to assist with that question, and to me, Enhanced Cleverness sounds a lot like Enhanced Intelligence really. Death horseman94 (talk) 21:39, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Hmm, Enhanced Thinking Speed then sounds like Enhanced Reflexes. Though, thats just what I gather. Death horseman94 (talk) 21:48, July 5, 2017 (UTC) It seems to be covered by Accelerated Thought Process and other similar powers Imouto 22:31, July 5, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Enhanced Preparedness would cover making plans and so would tactical analysis. Infinite Creativity also would allow the same level of cleverness and it's already a Sub-power of Enhanced Intelligence. Imouto 22:44, July 5, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan I have to say that the point about ATP does have quite a bit backing it, even if it isn't exactly what you made. So maybe Editing/expanding ATP to cover those areas. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:17, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Pretty sure those are also covered by aspects of intelligence. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:12, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Enhanced Wisdom/Hypercognition? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:47, July 6, 2017 (UTC) You need better name and very good description/how it differs from those, but as far as I'm concerned it seems to be different enough for it's own power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:38, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Those could work, go for it Gabriel456 (talk) 12:44, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Adaptive Mind - I think we have powers that cover this Rapid Decisiveness - too specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:57, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead then. "The user can process information at incredible speeds, allowing them to analyze and come to conclusions at an unprecedented rate." --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:13, July 6, 2017 (UTC) You can make it clearer if you want. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:16, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, thats cool with me! Death horseman94 (talk) 21:32, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Sorry I was busy at work for the past four hours, but I'm fine with Enhanced Wits �� Imouto 21:43, July 6, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Honestly, Enhanced Wits seemed a little silly to me. Still, it was creative. I like the Transmutation Manipulation and Adaptive Mind pages. Kusarigama (talk) 02:57, July 7, 2017 (UTC) volatile nullification- Explosive NegationSageM (talk) 02:58, July 7, 2017 (UTC)SageM Pocket Universe Manipulation: covered by Universal Manipulation Enhanced Creativity: way too limited Volatile Nullification: doable Universal Expansion/Universal Contraction: combine these and you have usable power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:19, July 7, 2017 (UTC) There's nothing in UM that mentions about size of universe they manipulate. Manipulation to Pocket Dimension Creation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:01, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Dimension is quite enough. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:46, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:58, July 7, 2017 (UTC) You just descripted Enhanced Condition and upwards. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:30, July 7, 2017 (UTC) See Levels in EC. You descripted body that is better in every way. That's EC. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:45, July 7, 2017 (UTC) As in Structure? Not really, you're manipulating the dimensional pocket, not it's reality. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:13, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:28, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Role Manipulation- Purpose Manipulation.SageM (talk) 04:07, July 8, 2017 (UTC)SageM Development Manipulation: Evolution Manipulation/Uplifting Rate Manipulation: too specific World Manipulation: Population Control Template/Model Manipulation: too specific Limit Defiance: Freedom --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:32, July 8, 2017 (UTC) From your first post: "World Manipulation: The ability to manipulate the world, not the planet itself, but humanity or any other sentinent species on a planet and their affairs". Development Manipulation - possibility but needs good explanation. Limit Defiance - pretty sure we have this, can't remember the name but I think it had Joker as the main pic. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:11, July 8, 2017 (UTC) World Manipulation - I think we have something like this, it had Beyonder on the main pic... Rule Bending? I think it's pretty close to what you're thinking. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:48, July 8, 2017 (UTC) I think what you're talking about is combination of Planetary Manipulation and Society Manipulation, that about right? --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:59, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:19, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Want Manipulation - as in just the emotion/need or also results? Affinity Manipulation - bit too specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:49, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:56, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Lovelessness: Apathy Unity Manipulation: too specific Limit Manipulation: I think we have something like this. Barrenness Inducement: make it ability to kill plants and rename. Group Creation: Quantity Manipulation/Augmentation --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:41, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Honestly no clue, just a feeling that I've seen something like that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:10, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Have fun then, at least you found something useful. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:25, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Lovelessness - Seduction Immunity? Group Creation - related to Infinite Supply? Randomization - ... what? --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:07, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Randomization was several days ago so I didn't remember anything about it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:59, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead with both. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:17, July 9, 2017 (UTC) volatile augmentation- Explosion Augmentation. For future reference, we don't use the word volatile we use the word explosive or explosion.SageM (talk) 22:05, July 9, 2017 (UTC)SageM Center of Mass Manipulation - doable Destruction Manipulation - no Creation Manipulation? Rigidification - find better and go ahead Flaw Reduction - go ahead Want Manipulation - asked, should get answer at some point. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:30, July 10, 2017 (UTC) That can work too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:20, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Oh yeah Desire Manifestation/Manipulation covers the power Want Manipulation. Imouto 22:04, July 10, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan I would be okay with Wish Manipulation. Imouto 00:19, July 11, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Line Manipulation: that's getting too specific. Animation Manipulation: go ahead, tho name may be bit misleading Class Manipulation: too specific Wish Immunity: pretty much Reality Anchoring Cartoon Form: don't we have this? Wish Manipulation: go ahead --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:32, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Cartoon Mode: doable Line Manipulation: Shape Manipulation, or are you talking about Geometry Manipulation? Class Manipulation: would they be different from your first idea? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:14, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Geometry Manipulation - doable Group Manipulation - gets bit close to Society Manipulation Elemental Conversion - connected to Energy Conversion? --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:39, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Going with this sites thinking, energy would be Variation od Elemental Conversion. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:07, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Significance Manipulation: Rarity Manipulation? Consciousness Manipulation: too specific. Possibility Infusion: need good explanation but doable. Radioactive Rain Generation: too specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:09, July 11, 2017 (UTC) ? means question, in other words what do you think about this (power) in connection to your idea. If I mean it covers the idea I say so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:19, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Uncosciousness Inducement - as in knocking someone out? I think we have that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:20, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Unconsciousness Inducement - connections to Incapacitation Inducement/Jolt Inducement? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:05, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:07, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Yes, not to mention we have quite a few powers dealing with mind already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:12, July 11, 2017 (UTC) yes, I got it but I have no opinion on the matter as the wanted power might be too similar to the two already existing ones in question Imouto 21:54, July 11, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan I miss read the question Nevermind what I said ^ ^; Imouto 22:14, July 11, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan no idea, sorry Gabriel456 (talk) 00:14, July 12, 2017 (UTC) -shrug- Gabriel456 (talk) 00:19, July 12, 2017 (UTC) I asked for clearing of what they are talking about, but you have to admit this is better than just deleting pages without any mention about it. That said, just adding the powers you think aren't worth holding to candidates for deletion and agreeing to talk over which ones should go would have done the same thing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:58, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Idea has some merit, as long as there's actually some conversation over the pages that are about to be deleted (place?), deleted pages links is removed from the other pages (Special:Whatlinkshere) and it'd be good idea to tell the page creator why the page was removed. Also, please don't talk to each others on other peoples Talk-page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:03, July 12, 2017 (UTC) At least this way we get some advanced note before they start deleting pages. Didn't even know about SRM and BM until now. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:35, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Animated Art Manipulation is a cool power. Whimsical and creative. Kusarigama (talk) 19:35, July 12, 2017 (UTC) No it wasn't, the underlying issue is actually as old as the Wiki ^ ^; It's just that it grew bigger over time as we grew tired of struggling against it, and your increasing frequency finally kickstarted us to figure out a reliable solution to a long-running structural problem. DYBAD (talk) 21:19, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Affirmative ^ ^ You were just the coincidental spark in this case, the power keg has been around for a long time. No worries, I understand it's hard to hold back when we feel creative, it will just have to be focused on quality over quantity in the future. DYBAD (talk) 00:30, July 13, 2017 (UTC) No hard feelings ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:51, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Enhanced Manipulation Skill: covered by several powers Evolution Creation: details? this one is tricky. Enhanced Lasso Skill: too specific Space Rock Manipulation/Breath Manipulation - you have the text saved so there's no total rework? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:57, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Evolution Creation - might want to rename this but go ahead. Deleted. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:06, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Micro Environment: doable but needs better name. Ash Transmutation: too specific. Day Inducement: too specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:31, July 14, 2017 (UTC) I'd say all are too specific/covered already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:32, July 15, 2017 (UTC) That's the too specific part. Shockwave Manipulation - isn't that basically Explosion Manipulation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:06, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Doable but needs to define the difference. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:15, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead, probably closely related to Valley Manipulation. Check here for symbolic/conceptual links. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:12, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Apparently I've agreed that all Admins have to agree to create a new power... can't remember doing that but I've been distracted this weekend. D should be contacting you about it, but Id like to hear details. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:12, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Bit too pure I think... :p --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:01, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Joke as pointed out by ;p. Still waiting D's comments, seems to be taking his time... --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:20, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Bit too specific I think. Main five senses have pretty broad applications but when you go into the fiddlier ones it gets pretty narrow. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:37, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, it sliped my mind over the various conversations ^ ^; From what I can tell, purity seems more something you "induce" rather than "manipulate". After checking the Purification page, it appears actually limited to the purification of "evil" in particular, so should ultimately be renamed "Evil Purification" while a more general "Purification" would be needed ("the power to remove impurities"), which seems to match the core of your idea. The others you just suggested don't seem quite as promising, so best focus on the above for now. DYBAD (talk) 21:13, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Overly specific, mostly useless. Not the first time I say this, you should be able to do the maths by yourself now. DYBAD (talk) 22:11, July 18, 2017 (UTC) You got approval for "Purification" under the conditions explained previously. Let's talk about new ideas once this one has been realized. DYBAD (talk) 23:30, July 18, 2017 (UTC) You need to define it carefully, but doable. Barely. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:07, August 20, 2017 (UTC) I asked to make the exact same power I asked to make that exact same power before and he told me no.SageM (talk) 21:43, August 20, 2017 (UTC)SageM Background Manipulation - works for me. Path Change - none of the existing powers covers this? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:29, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:33, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Name has nothing to do with what it's supposed to do and I'm pretty sure already existing powers already cover it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:20, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Isn't that just Meta Event Manipulation?SageM (talk) 20:20, August 21, 2017 (UTC)SageM Nope. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:28, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, i plan to do it later tonite.SageM (talk) 23:07, August 21, 2017 (UTC)SageM Appearance Manipulation - physical change, not just appearance? Postulate Manipulation - don't we have something like this? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:09, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Same way as Malleable Anatomy, chancing the form of existing matter, basically. give it a go, people will complain if there is something similar. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:18, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Same way as Malleable Anatomy, chancing the form of existing matter, basically. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:58, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Isn't that just Frequency Manipulation?SageM (talk) 19:19, August 22, 2017 (UTC)SageM Frequency Manipulation isn't merely limited to motion based frequencies, as the main user is able to manipulate the frequencies of alternate realities.SageM (talk) 19:25, August 22, 2017 (UTC)SageM You need to explain it clearer, but if I understand the basic idea right give it a go. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:04, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Syntheticity Manipulation: Artificial Element Manipulation? Immaterial Manipulation: as opposite to Matter Manipulation? Escape Intuition: I think we have this one. Can't remember name tho. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:09, August 23, 2017 (UTC) That'd be basically Elemental Manipulation/Organic Manipulation. Doable. First thing I checked, not it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:20, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Been a while, but the main pic was of some new-type vampire chick. Pretty sure existing powers cover that already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:04, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I have two users for Immaterial Manipulation if you make it. 1. Nereid from Tales of Eternia, who created, manipulates and rules over the immaterial universe known as Vatenkeist. 2. The Ethereal Plane from AD&D, which is the immaterial source for everything that makes up existence, as both energy and matter originally came from it, but by itself is neither matter nor energy but rather a only semi tangible soup of mists and vapors. Hope this helps.SageM (talk) 20:50, August 23, 2017 (UTC)SageM What's that power that allows freedom of movement... ? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:17, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Can't remember anymore. Busy day. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:51, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Title Manipulation: Hierarchy Manipulation? Significance Manipulation: how do you think it'd be connected to Rarity Manipulation? Telekinetic Strike: Telekinetic Combat --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:27, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Doable, try to figure how those powers connect to them and go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:41, August 24, 2017 (UTC) That was shy I asked the name of that power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:59, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Inertia Negation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:14, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Too similar. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:16, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Make the Capabilities easily understandable and go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:02, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Both are bit too specific I think. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:28, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Figure less flunky name and figure out how it relates to Rotational Energy Manipulation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:40, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Weight Reduction? --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:58, August 26, 2017 (UTC) What-ever. Go ahead. Are you again collecting list of accepted powers instead of doing them? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:11, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:36, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Getting way too specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:52, August 27, 2017 (UTC) re: Alien Mode Alrighty then. How 'bout Monster Mode? Did you call it? Smijes08 (talk) 14:53, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Nah, Alien Mode was your idea first. Go ahead, it's all you. Smijes08 (talk) 14:56, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Done. Smijes08 (talk) 15:08, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Cold Blood: opposite to Flammable Blood? Alien Mode/Undead Mode: doable Enhanced Momentum/Momentumless Start: don't we already have power that covers this? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:42, August 28, 2017 (UTC) And the powers that deal with the movement instead of starting it? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:47, August 28, 2017 (UTC) CB - doable. EM/MS - if power that overs the same things exist, there has to be something that differentiates the new power from already existing one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:54, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Just leaving open where the power stops would work. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:12, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Yes. Give general guidelines/idea what the power does but not too many examples/limits on what it involves. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:21, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Instant Momentum Instant Momentum is interesting. Gone on a bit of a momentum bender lately, huh? At the moment, I do not. Kusarigama (talk) 02:43, August 29, 2017 (UTC) My Powers What do you think of my Environmental Magic variations? Kusarigama (talk) 15:12, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Symbol Manipulation: Script Manipulation? Alternity Manipulation: Omniverse Manipulation Liquid Crystal: doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:28, August 30, 2017 (UTC) That just goes silly. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:27, August 30, 2017 (UTC) I suppose other way to say it is that goes to the "grasping the straws" territory to get power approved. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:08, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Action Replication: got users? Advantage Creation/Split Motion: pretty sure we have something that comes close. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:36, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Path Maker/Path to Victory --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:42, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Path Maker - barely doable. "Split Motion: The ability to do two or more actions or move in different directions and speeds at the exact same instant, allowing multiple attacks in many directions and doing actions in different directions that are far apart from each other." - so where do these afterimages come from? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:18, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Yes. Not mentioned on first post/description so where do they come from? --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:55, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Not on first description = not on the power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:32, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Sorry about being snappy: it's getting to midnight here, Kira's Kage is again making mess with pics (why is it that every time he finds new pics they have to replace already existing ones?)/leaving things out (ques who's the one who cleans that?) and I wasn't getting through with you... --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:36, August 31, 2017 (UTC) New Power Action Replication confuses me. Are you simply replicating someone else's movements, cause that sounds like Photographic Reflexes. Or is it like Photographic Reflexes with power enhancement? It seems in need of refinement to me. Not entirely understanding it. Kusarigama (talk) 21:43, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Yes. Please explain more. Is this replication of stunts that have been attempted, but without having seen them? Or is it like copying feats and skills but with greater strength, speed, agility, etc.? It still confuses me. Kusarigama (talk) 23:55, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Interesting. Seems to me like a combination between Photographic Reflexes and Power Augmentation and possibly Exaggeration. It is interesting. That's for sure. Kusarigama (talk) 01:21, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Possible Users Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece): was able to imitate the Soru technique, enhancing it to the point where it exceeds Blueno's speed. Subaru Mimasaka (Shokugeki no Soma): His Perfect Trace allows hime to copy and enhance other's cooking styles/techniques. Po (Kung Fu Panda): He can learn techniques almost instantly and wield them to a greater degree than the original users. Hope his helps. It's kind of a neurosis with me. Can't stand it when a power has no user. Kusarigama (talk) 02:11, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Stone Induced Powers: Powers Via Crystal Strainless Movement: too specific Skill Augmentation: Instilled Knowledge Middle Dominance: too specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:00, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Strainless Movement - Fatigue Manipulation? Skill Augmentation - doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:12, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Mind giving details of your current plan? --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:44, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Doable tho name could use work. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:46, September 1, 2017 (UTC) hi i think Superman is a user but i think i will check again comic characters are normally hard to pin down correctly --Raven Darkholme 23:33, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Turned out all right. Looks decent. Kusarigama (talk) 01:35, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Doable, go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:23, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Nope. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:54, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Auto Correction/Speed Transformation: too specific. Untouchability: figure better name and go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:57, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Equal Movement: ...what... Resurrective Augmentation: Resurrection Empowerment --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:03, September 5, 2017 (UTC) It's not the same as Efficient Movement. - too specific. And please don't ask again. Defeat Empowerment - yes, it's what saiyans do. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:21, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Survival Empowerment --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:14, September 6, 2017 (UTC) "In short, what doesn't kill the user simply makes them stronger." --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:58, September 6, 2017 (UTC) How about finishing those undone powers? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:31, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Approved Pages Yet To Be Done :Sharp Body :Animal Limbs :Magnitude Limitation :Velocity Swapping :Transmutation Manipulation :Past Empowerment --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:57, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:03, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Advantage Removal: doable. Multi Development: from what I can understand (not a lot, seriously unclear explanation), isn't this basically just locked Mode Switching? Mythic Mode: include all Variations of Mythic Physiology, including aliens, cryptids and Mythical Bestiary and you got a deal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:26, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Ooo-kay... nope. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:10, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Inflexible Motion: way too specific. Rotational Mass Negation: doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:19, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Whatever you're using, you need to ease up. ;-_- --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:43, September 7, 2017 (UTC) You've seriously been coming so outside the box lately. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:58, September 7, 2017 (UTC) More on the line that they tend to get too specific. Weirdness is secondary factor. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:07, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Hyper Motion - doable, barely. Expansion and Compression - Inflation/Deflation --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:18, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Check Elasticity if there's something that covers what you're thinking, if not then go ahead. Tho you might want to rethink the name. did you plan to make separate powers or single one? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:52, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Hyper Motion Do you know anybody with Hyper Motion then? It is a strange power. With Mario and Luigi, I would see them, for example in Raccoon form, can go from running to flying to floating and then running again. Or in Frog form, from hopping to swimming to jumping into a form change to gain a new locomotive power. That's all I could see. If you don't like it, go ahead and delete it. The only other thing I can think of are Chinese dragons since they can live in the air, on the land or under the sea and can move easily through them. Kusarigama (talk) 03:48, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Bodily Motion Manipulation: how about just creating one power that covers all forms of movement instead creating new one for every little thing... True Self Manipulation: no. Actuality Manipulation: don't we already have something like this? Linguistic Creation: too specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:31, September 9, 2017 (UTC) I always thought Hyper Rotation was neat. Kusarigama (talk) 04:56, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Bodily Motion Manipulation: we're already having over-glut of movement powers, might I point you to the mirror for the one responsible for that... ;-_- True Self Manipulation: true self is so nebulous concept that defining it would take way too much space and people would argue over it anyway. Is it simply you without any deception, innermost part of you, something metaphysical/spiritual, archtype? Something else? Actuality Manipulation: OK --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:00, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Continuum Manipulation: doable Content Manipulation: bit too specific Influence Manipulation: we may have something similar Living Cluster; rename and go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:23, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Energy Signature Manipulation: which would do...? Obsolescence Manipulation: I think we have something that does the same thing but from the opposite direction, can't remember the name. Mythic Soul: basically Other Soul Method Manipulation: too specific I think. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:40, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Doable. Try to figure out if it's sub-power/technique of some power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:11, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Cleaves pretty close to Nature Manipulation/Environment Manipulation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:58, September 14, 2017 (UTC) New Power? So what is this new power that you want to ask me about and create? Imouto 12:52, September 15, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Both sound great to me �� Just have users Imouto 19:13, September 15, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Ground Manipulation Sounds like a combination of Surface Manipulation, Earth Manipulation and Plant Manipulation. At this point, the only users I can think of that might count are Pokémon that can use the various terrain effect techniques that affect their ground surroundings and Diamante from One Piece. His Hira Hira no Mi allows him to ripple the ground using his Army Bandera technique. Kusarigama (talk) 22:23, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Terrain Effects Electric Terrain, Grassy Terrain, Misty Terrain, and Psychic Terrain. Kusarigama (talk) 01:09, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Attraction/Repulsion Manipulation - bit too specific as separate powers I think. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:29, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Works. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:13, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Cyber Mode already exists- Digital Form.SageM (talk) 23:12, September 17, 2017 (UTC)SageN Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:30, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Omni-Ability Access- Cache? Dream Ability Manifestation already exists- Dream Materialization and Oneiric Constructs.SageM (talk) 02:58, September 19, 2017 (UTC)SageM Too specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:12, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Enhanced Recovery: we might have something like this. Order Negation/Chaos Negation: go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:28, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Isn't that just Replenishment?SageM (talk) 07:42, October 1, 2017 (UTC)SageM Do you think S's note covers it? --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:23, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Well, give it a go. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:33, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Balance Inducement/Nexus Manipulation: doable Heaviness Deflection: too specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:22, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Balance Inducement already exists- Stability Inducement. Possible Applications & Associations Applications: Nexus Creation, Dimension Creation, Alternate Reality Traveling, Dimensional Border Manipulation Associations: Dimensional Manipulation, Realm Connection, Planeswalking Got users? Hope this helps. Kusarigama (talk) 00:32, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Isn't that basically Defunct Physiology? No part of the body is vital for Users survival. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:43, October 10, 2017 (UTC)